brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 41669
Part 41669'' is a BIONICLE eye/tooth piece. It was first used on the BIONICLE theme and is called "BIONICLE 1 x 3 Tooth with Axle Hole". Appearances '''White: * 4884 Wild Hunters * 4958 Monster Dino * 7697 MT-51 Claw-Tank Ambush * 8196 Chopper Jump * 8262 Quad-Bike * 8288 Crawler Crane * 8494 Ring of Fire * 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok * 8699 Takanuva * 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk * 8780 Citadel of Orlan Black: * 3807 Snaptrax S45 * 6209 Slave I * 7468 Saturn V Moon Mission * 7632 Crawler Crane * 8051 Motorbike * 8053 Mobile Crane * 8434 Aircraft * 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk * 8622 Nidhiki * 8733 Axonn * 8756 Sidorak * 8761 Roodaka * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 8876 Scorpion Prison Cave * 8994 Baranus V7 Dark Red: * 8756 Sidorak Red: * 7598 Pizza Planet Truck Rescue * 7967 Fast * 8048 Buggy * 8065 Mini Container Truck * 8070 Super Car * 8145 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 1:10 * 8261 Rally Truck * 8283 Telehandler * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8371 Extreme Power Bike * 8420 Street Bike * 8653 Enzo Ferrari 1:10 * 8674 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:8 Dark Orange: * 6620 Ultimate Accessory Set * 8595 Takua and Pewku * 8715 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set Orange: * 4588 Off Road Race Track * 7158 Furno Bike * 7162 Rotor * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8527 Mindstorms NXT * 8547 Mindstorms NXT 2.0 * 8961 Crystal Sweeper * 8962 Crystal King * 9648 Education Resource Set * 9695 Education Resource Set Blue: * 4746 Mobile Command Center * 7179 Dunkan Bulk and Vapour * 8063 Tractor with Trailer * 8282 Quad Bike * 8284 Dune Buggy / Tractor * 8370 Nitro Stunt Bike * 8416 Forklift * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike Trans-Clear: * 8066 Off-Roader Trans-Black: * 4094 Motor Movers * 6747 Race Rider * 6753 Highway Transport * 7678 Droid Gunship * 8420 Street Bike * 8682 Nitro Intimidator Trans-Red: * 1434 Lehvak Va * 4481 Hailfire Droid * 6946 Squid Launcher Function * 7021 Viking Double Catapult vs. the Armored Ofnir Dragon * 7160 Drop Ship * 7252 Droid Tri-Fighter * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7707 Striking Venom * 7713 Bridge Walker and White Lightning * 8051 Motorbike * 8058 Guardian of the Deep * 8078 Portal of Atlantis * 8086 Droid Tri-Fighter * 8146 Nitro Muscle * 8167 Jump Riders * 8262 Quad-Bike * 8272 Snowmobile * 8285 Tow Truck * 8297 Off Roader * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8363 Baja Desert Racers * 8366 Supersonic RC * 8370 Nitro Stunt Bike * 8371 Extreme Power Bike * 8376 Hot Flame RC Car * 8416 Forklift * 8420 Street Bike * 8433 Cool Movers * 8434 Aircraft * 8473 Nitro Race Team * 8475 RC Race Buggy * 8496 Desert Hammer * 8552 Lehvak Va * 8564 Lehvak * 8576 Lehvak-Kal * 8647 Night Racer * 8669 Fire Spinner * 8682 Nitro Intimidator * 8740 Toa Hordika Matau * 8746 Keelerak * 8756 Sidorak * 8757 Visorak Battle Ram * 8759 Battle of Metru Nui * 8780 Citadel of Orlan * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 8940 Karzahni * 8994 Baranus V7 Trans-Neon Orange: * 1433 Gahlok Va * 5868 Ferocious Creatures * 7179 Dunkan Bulk and Vapour * 8167 Jump Riders * 8550 Gahlok Va * 8557 Exo-Toa * 8562 Gahlok * 8578 Gahlok-Kal * 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk * 8695 Gorast * 8696 Bitil * 8702 Lord Vladek * 8721 Velika * 8737 Toa Hordika Nokama * 8743 Boggarak * 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk * 8940 Karzahni Trans-Yellow: * 8744 Oohnorak Trans-Neon Green: * 1432 Nuhvok Va * 4507 Prehistoric Creatures * 4892 Prehistoric Power * 4894 Mythical Creatures * 4958 Monster Dino * 6751 Fiery Legend * 7713 Bridge Walker and White Lightning * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8354 Exo Force Bike * 8363 Baja Desert Racers * 8366 Supersonic RC * 8376 Hot Flame RC Car * 8472 Mud & Street Racer * 8555 Nuhvok Va * 8561 Nuhvok * 8573 Nuhvok-Kal * 8723 Piruk * 8736 Toa Hordika Vakama * 8922 Gadunka * 8943 Axalara T9 * 8990 Fero and Skirmix * 20012 Click Trans-Green: * 3809 Technojaw T55 * 8434 Aircraft * 8553 Pahrak Va * 8558 Cahdok and Gahdok * 8560 Pahrak * 8577 Pahrak-Kal * 8738 Toa Hordika Whenua * 8742 Vohtarak Trans-Dark Blue: * 1431 Tahnok Va * 3806 Gigamesh G60 * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker * 8289 Fire Truck * 8454 Rescue Truck * 8554 Tahnok Va * 8563 Tahnok * 8574 Tahnok-Kal * 8726 Dalu * 8739 Toa Hordika Onewa * 8745 Roporak Trans-Medium Blue: * 4745 Blue Eagle vs. Snow Crawler * 8221 Storming Enforcer * 8262 Quad-Bike * 8272 Snowmobile * 8649 Nitro Menace * 8651 Jumping Giant * 8722 Kazi Trans-Light Blue: * 6620 Ultimate Accessory Set * 8473 Nitro Race Team * 8475 RC Race Buggy * 8551 Kohrak Va * 8565 Kohrak * 8575 Kohrak-Kal * 8741 Toa Hordika Nuju * 8747 Suukorak Trans-Purple: * 3808 Shadowstrike S70 Pearl Light Gray: * 3806 Gigamesh G60 * 3807 Snaptrax S45 * 3808 Shadowstrike S70 * 3809 Technojaw T55 * 4404 Land Busters * 6128 Function 2008 * 7179 Dunkan Bulk and Vapour * 7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker * 8272 Snowmobile * 8274 Combine Harvester * 8354 Exo Force Bike * 8366 Supersonic RC * 8384 Jungle Crasher * 8433 Cool Movers * 8434 Aircraft * 8593 Makuta * 8594 Jaller and Gukko * 8622 Nidhiki * 8625 Umbra * 8645 Muscle Slammer Bike * 8649 Nitro Menace * 8650 Furious Slammer Racer * 8724 Garan * 8725 Balta * 8733 Axonn * 8761 Roodaka * 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk * 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo * 8823 Mistlands Tower * 8864 Desert of Destruction * 8924 Maxilos and Spinax * 8939 Lesovikk * 8990 Fero and Skirmix * 8998 Toa Mata Nui Pearl Gold: * 8734 Brutaka * 8822 Gargoyle Bridge Glow-In-The-Dark Trans: * 4998 Stegosaurus * 8645 Muscle Slammer Bike * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike * 8647 Night Racer * 8650 Furious Slammer Racer External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 2002 Category:TECHNIC Parts Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts